


Dreams of a Pink Sky (Based on Yet-Another-Tale)

by coolcat001100



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcat001100/pseuds/coolcat001100
Summary: It has been many years since the events that freed Monsterkind from their prison under the mountains. Their once-fledgling population has regrown considerably, humanity has welcomed them with open arms, and an unprecedented time of peace has enveloped the world. As Asriel Dreemurr, acting Prince of Monsterkind and husband to ambassador Frisk, continues his life in the adult world, he and his significant other each start considering the possibility of starting something new... something big.





	Dreams of a Pink Sky (Based on Yet-Another-Tale)

**Author's Note:**

> (Copied from Deviantart) This was another story based on KatelynntheG's Yet-Another-Tale series of art. I had actually been thinking about ideas for a story about the series of events that led to the creation of Skie for a bit now, but I wasn't sure about when I'd possibly get around to making it. However, since I've recently been strapped for ideas on the Ed Edd 'n Eddy edit I'm working on with my pal Goop Videos, I figured this would be a good way to take a break and do something else for a change.

The Prince opened the door to his home, and the smell of golden flowers greeted him.

Walking right into the living room, he set his case of work right behind the lamp on one of the bureaus. Work was done for the day, so it would be best to place it out of sight, out of mind.

Asriel sat on the couch and tried to let the fragrance of the flowers in the nearby vase overtake his mind, clearing him of the mental stress he had carried home in his cranium. He knew how important his duties were and what they meant to everyone, and he wanted to grow to be the wise leader everyone expected him to become. At the same time, however, he lamented how his work never seemed to get any easier. Always new issues to learn and deal with, always more voices that needed to be heard... he never wanted to shy away from it, but if this was what it was like while he was still the Prince, he dreaded how much more so it could be when he became King.

Normally coming home would be an instant rush of relief for him, but alas, that was not the case today. Frisk, the one who had saved him once literally and many times spiritually, was not there to greet him like usual. She was away on some business of her own, though it was no less important. As a matter of fact, this would be a very exciting point in her career as the ambassador for her, as she had been invited to be interviewed on a popular talk show. Though the years had seen some great advancements in terms of relations between humans and monsters, not everyone knew about what was going on. Appearing on public television to let the world know of all the great stuff that was happening would be sure to put some minds at ease.

Speaking of which... Asriel took out his phone and went to his contacts menu. Even if he couldn't talk with his wife in person, at least they could talk over the phone. He found the familiar numbers he was looking for and entered them in. A few seconds passed as he waited for his call to be answered.

Eventually, the voice on the other end came on. "Hello, I wasn't expecting any calls right now..."

Asriel suddenly felt nervous, wondering if he was only inconveniencing her. "Um, well, I can call later if you-"

"But I think I can make an exception for someone as handsome as you, cutie-pie!"

The red flushed through Asriel's face as quickly as the relief through his body and the laughter through his mouth. "Really, Frisk? Cutie-pie?"

"Hey, I know it sounds corny, but I hadn't tried that one yet. Besides, you know it's true."

Asriel's smile grew. "I've already been missing you, Frisk."

"Another hard day at work, sweetie?"

"Hey, when has it ever been easy?"

He heard her sigh on the other end. "I've been missing you too, Asriel. At the same time, though, I've been really excited for this. Mettaton's had me on his show before, but this is one of the first times I'll be featured on one of the biggest human shows established even before Monsters made it to the surface! If enough humans have recognized our efforts for this to happen... that's a good sign for everyone."

"I'm really excited too, sweetheart," Asriel said. "Everyone here's gonna love seeing it."

"You'll be sure to find out what they thought of it when I get home, right?"

"Actually, Undyne and Alphys invited us all over to their house to watch it together. Apparently they want to test out the experimental TV Alph rigged together, and figured that tonight would be the perfect opportunity to."

"Oh, that's wonderful! You'll still be able to record the whole thing, right?"

"Don't worry, I won't forget," Asriel answered.

"Great! Was there anything else you wanted to talk about, sweetie?" Frisk asked.

At this moment, a large part of Asriel wanted to say yes. Something that he'd been wanting to talk about so badly for the past while, a talk that he wanted to have with Frisk so much. At the same time, though, something held him back. Perhaps it was knowing how important this day was to her, not wanting to distract her with such a big topic. Perhaps it was his own nervousness, his fear of being unprepared and not knowing how to go forward if she wanted the same thing as he did.

Perhaps it was both. Perhaps it was neither.

In any case, something told him that now just wasn't the right time to bring it up. It could hopefully wait. "No, that was just about it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Good luck tonight, sweetie!"

"Thanks! I love you!"

"Love you too!"

He heard the click of the phone hanging up. He decided that he had made the right choice. The discussion of a child would come soon, but it wouldn't be today.

...

Putting her phone back in her pocket, Frisk sat in the nearby chair, leaning back as far as it would let her. Though cozy and comfortable, the hotel room did little to take away the range of emotions she felt about the upcoming interview. Excitement, nervousness, boldness, concern; probably even more she didn't care to name. Above all, she knew that her goal with this was to show how much good her efforts as ambassador had done for the world, and how far they'd come since the start. Take the questions, give good answers, smile for the camera... it all sounded so easy.

She was certainly no stranger to being broadcasted all over the world by this point. Hell, considering her very life was on the line the first time it ever happened, you could argue that she had overcome practically every kind of stage fright out there. She never really was nervous about this sort of thing... she just wasn't foolish enough to forget the potential consequences for failure. Ambassador was a pretty hefty title to carry around, and proving she was worthy of it was a very real part of the task. Sometimes she still felt like that child she once was so long ago; trying to please and appeal to everyone even in the face of insurmountable odds.

Goodness, was it really so long ago that she had just been a child? The world really had changed since then, hadn't it?

As Frisk leaned over to grab the TV remote on the nearby desk, she felt the phone in her pocket again. Asriel really had called at just the right time. There was a lot to think about with the upcoming interview, and hearing her sweet husband's voice again, even if for a little bit, managed to cool the overclocked machine that was her brain. It was a shame he couldn't join her on the trip, but like he said, work as the Prince was never easy. Once the day was over and the task was done, she would head back home and greatly look forward to having dinner, watching TV, and sleeping in the same bed with him.

...Except that wasn't all she wanted to do, either. There was a certain conversation she felt as though she had been dancing around for far too long. Not only was it something they hadn't talked about before, but she wasn't even sure if he had even considered it himself. There were so many things to talk about - were they ready? How would their friends and family react? Did they have help readily available? Would it even be possible?

Perhaps she should've brought it up during the phone call. She was seriously considering it, wanting to finally take care of it before she could find another excuse to put it off... and then she realized that this time, her excuse was about as legitimate as it could get. She needed to keep her mind clear and uncomplicated for the task ahead. Having the conversation float around in her mind the entire time was a risk she wasn't willing to take.

Frisk turned on the TV, trying to find a channel that would put her mind at ease. She just had to get through the interview first and make it home... and then they could talk about the idea of a baby.

...

 

_"I can't see you, Mama/ But I can hardly wait  
Ooh, to touch and to feel you, Mama/Oh I just can't keep away"_

The song on the radio continued to fill the car as Undyne and Alphys' house came into view. Already Asriel could see the cars of his friends and family parked in the driveway. He must've been the last one to arrive.

Cars were certainly one of the most interesting parts of the human world that Monsterkind had to get used to. The underground had been so contained that there really wasn't much need for automobiles, nor would they have been much use anyway what with how cramped the passages could get. The surface was so gigantic by comparison that it took some getting used to the idea that a car was more or less needed to survive in the world. Papyrus had been especially surprised that you apparently needed to go through a whole set of classes in order to be legally allowed to drive. The thought of it being regulated by the government had never occurred to him before (and he thought there couldn't possibly be that much hard stuff to learn anyway).

Now, the things that were once something completely exotic to Monsters were parked neatly just outside the house. Asriel started pulling into the driveway and found a good spot right beside his parents' cars.

_"In the heat and the steam of the city/Oh it's got me running and I just can't brake  
So say you'll help me, Mama/'Cause it's getting so hard... ooohhhhhhh-"_

The song cut off as Asriel turned his car off. Walking out, he felt the cool, natural air on his fur, quite different from his car's air conditioner. It was pretty dark, as the show aired late at night and he had arrived about a half hour before the interview would start, but thankfully the light coming from the windows of the house helped him find his way around the other cars.

He came to the front door and gave three knocks, and a fourth one a few seconds later for good measure. Soon enough, Undyne opened and greeted him with a big, sharp smile.

"Hello, your highness! Glad you could join us!" she said with her usual pep and vigor.

Asriel chuckled. "There's no need for formality, Undyne. I'm not King yet."

"Hey, you will be someday, so you might as well get used to it!" she responded, playfully punching his shoulder. Though with Undyne's strength, a playful punch was more of a slightly restrained haymaker.

After taking a moment to regain his balance, Asriel said, "Come on, you've known me since I was a kid. You might as well still call me Asriel."

"Oh yeah? If that's what you think, than whatever happened to calling me DyDy?"

"Oh come on, that was just a childish nickname."

"Heh heh, it sure was cute, though," Undyne laughed. "Anyway come on in. We've got everything just about ready."

Asriel followed her inside, making sure to shut the door on his way in. He soon saw everyone as he walked into the kitchen, and they briefly paused whatever they were talking about to say hello. His mom and dad did the usual parental greeting he'd come to know so well; the usual hugs and kisses followed by the "It's so good to see you again," and questions asking how life was going for him. The skeleton brothers were quick to give their greetings as well, Papyrus giving his energetic welcome complete with a rapid handshake, while Sans gave a much more relaxed greeting, which Asriel kind of needed while he waited for his hand to stop reeling. Alphys' welcome was quickly followed by her thanking him for taking her and Undyne up on their invitation, promising that they wouldn't regret it. Sater and Daphne were there as well, Sater offering him a brotherly fistbump while Daphne gave him her firmest handshake, making sure not to go for the hand that he was still gingerly holding. Asriel thanked her, leaving out the fact that now both of his hands were feeling sore.

There were friendly discussions and jovial talk all around, a nice way to pass the time while they waited for the big event to start. It had been a long time since this sort of salon had happened, what with everyone's lives getting busier, so they were thankful for the opportunity. They weren't talking about anything that important, just basic stuff about life, how work was going, what movies they were looking forward to. That was all they needed, really.

Eventually, the time drew closer. Undyne started gathering everyone together to move into the living room while Alphys got the TV ready. Some of them were about to start bringing in the hor d'oeuvres they had made, but Daphne volunteered to carry them all in herself. Sater decided to help by bringing in a single can of soda and a jar of mayo. Both were things he'd treat himself to.

Soon they were all sitting ready in front of the TV, just as Alphys had turned it to the right channel. Their chests tighted with anticipation while they waited. Suddenly, Asriel remembered something.

"Oh, Alphys! This TV can record things, right?"

"Of- of course it can! This isn't just some TV from 50 ye- years ago!" she chuckled.

"Could you record this? I promised Frisk I'd be able to show her the whole thing later."

"Oh, of course!" she said. "Gimmie a sec to find a blank DVD!"

"Take your time, it doesn't start for 5 minutes anyway."

Suddenly, Sans spoke up. "oh, speaking of which, i just remembered there's something I gotta do." He got up and walked out of the room.

"Did he mention anything he had to do before, Tori?" Asgore asked.

Toriel shrugged. "I've come not to question it by now."

...

"You're on in 5 minutes, Mrs. Dreemurr."

Frisk nodded at the woman who came in, steeling herself for what was to come. As she left, Frisk tried again to smooth out her ambassador clothing, hoping there weren't some wrinkles she had missed. Then again, she doubted it would matter anyway.

Funny, she had several days to mentally prepare herself for what it would be like and how to approach everything, yet she still couldn't shoo away the butterflies that were still in her stomach. Who knows, maybe she managed to prevent more from joining them, if nothing else. Besides, she knew she'd be fine. She'd done stuff like this tons of times before. What was one more televised appearance under her belt?

She wondered how her friends and family were doing at the moment. Did they all make it? Was the TV working properly? Did they know for sure which channel to tune in to? She knew that the answer to all of them was likely yes, but at the same time she kind of wished she'd at least get one more chance to talk with one of them before it started.

"heya, kid."

Frisk turned around, only slightly surprised. By this point she'd become quite familiar with Sans' knack for getting around in the most convenient and unexplainable of ways. Seeing that her old friend hadn't lost his touch made her smile.

"Don't you think I'm a little too old for 'kid', Sans?"

"hey, you might be all big and tall now, but you'll always be a kid to me," Sans said, his cheshire grin widening.

Frisk chuckled. "Guess some things never change, huh?"

"nope. like the thing cameras seem to have for you. seriously, how many times have you appeared on tv by now? last time i tried checking, i had to do a double... 'take'."

Frisk snorted in spite of how terrible the pun was. "It's a live show, Sans. There are no takes."

"really? geez, i'm 'reel-ing' from hearing that."

Frisk attempted to hide her smile with a facepalm. "These are digital cameras."

"c'mon, kid, help me out here. i can't plan a pun for literally every situation, as good as i am," he admitted.

"Well, I appreciate the effort," Frisk reassured.

"hey, if it helps take your mind off things, i'd say it's worth it," he replied. "speaking of which, are ya feeling nervous?"

"Admittedly, yes... but confident as well," Frisk answered. "I guess if this is going to happen, I might as well not be afraid. I don't think I have much reason to anyway."

"that's the spirit, kid. we know you're going to do great, no matter what."

Frisk adjusted one of her sleeves slightly. "...Asriel made it there okay, right?"

"oh, you mean the 'cutie-pie'?" Sans said, to the slight shock of Frisk. "heh, yeah, he told me about that." Frisk gave another facepalm, though for a different reason this time. "come on, kid, i thought it was cute. anyways, yeah, he made sure he got there early, too. even made sure alphys could record this, too."

Frisk smiled. "Great! Tell him I'm already looking forward to seeing him again, all right?"

"you got it, kiddo. anything else?"

Frisk pondered the question for a few moments. Was there anything else?

Well... if she had the opportunity, she might as well set up the talk she'd been wanting to have for the near future. After all, it would be hard to keep beating around the bush when the bush was now placed directly in front of you.

"Just tell him that when I get back, there's something important I'd like to talk with him about. Something good," she quickly added at the end, not wanting to worry her husband.

"all right. looks like i'd better take my leave before the others start to worry," Sans finished. He turned and started to walk out of the room, but not before turning back one last time. "i'm rootin' for ya, kid. we all are."

With that, he walked out, disappearing from view.

Frisk smiled, ready for whatever was ahead of her. The butterflies were still nestled in her stomach, but they seemed to have calmed down now.

Knowing what was ahead, that she would do it with ease, and that the people she loved would be watching eagerly... it filled her with Determination.

...

"Now, it's safe to say that you've made a lot of progress ever since you first started your role as the ambassador, correct?"

"Absolutely. We're still not done, there's still a lot of problems out there that need to be fixed and monsters that require our attention," Frisk explained, "But we've definitely come a long way ever since monsterkind made it to the surface. I think it's important that we don't linger on the problems too much or grow complacent with our successes, but instead take pride in what we've accomplished and use it as a motivation to improve things even more."

That earned a huge round of applause from the studio audience. Frisk smiled, feeling satisfied with the response. The interview was going stellar so far, with just about everything proceeding as she hoped it would. The host of the show was asking all the questions that were juicy enough for the ratings he was aiming for, while also being ones that Frisk had prepared for in every way imaginable. She was putting forth the good will and efforts of everything that she and her associates had worked for the past many years, and judging from the audience, it looked like she was a pretty good job getting her message across.

"That's wonderful to hear, Mrs. Dreemurr," the host said, giving his award-winning smile. "Now, one of the most remarkable things about your role is that you accepted the job of ambassador when you were just a child, fully knowing how important it was and what kind of work it would come with. Has it gotten any easier since then?"

"Well, if you ignore the problems that we're still dealing with, the constantly changing political landscape, and the threats we're still getting from extremist factions, I'd say it's going nice and peachy!" Frisk answered, flashing a grin. The studio audience laughed at this, and the host had to hold in a few chuckles as well. "But in all seriousness, though, I think I can definitely say that I've learned more about how to handle everything in the time I've spent serving Monsterkind. It's not always easy, but it's easier than it used to be."

"That's certainly good to hear. Now, something I'm sure we'd all like to hear about," the host continued, "is your relationship with Prince Asriel Dreemurr. You-"

His sentence was cut off as the audience gave their unanimous "Oooooohhh"s. Frisk laughed a little as her face flushed red, knowing how many hopeless romantics would be waiting to hear what she said with bated breath. This would certainly be an interesting direction for the interview to take, though not an entirely unexpected one.

Once everyone had finished vocalizing their interest, the host continued. "You two are one of the world's first human-monster couples, and are often credited with paving the way for social acceptance of such relationships. What do you have to say about this in addition to some of the public backlash as well?"

"Well," Frisk began, "I'm absolutely honored to hear that so many others have been inspired by our relationship and have started to open up their social norms a bit more. I want to reach a point where we can all love each other regardless of what we look like or where we come from, and hearing about this kind of progress is great. Whatever backlash is currently happening is just coming from the same mindsets that were against monsters re-integrating into society in the first place, and it'll eventually go away just as those people opposed to integration have."

There was a huge round of applause at this. Frisk felt that familiar surge of pride that comes from having won over the audience - the kind of feeling that you try not to let overtake your ego, but you can't help but indulge in a little anyway. On Mettaton's show it often came when she'd strike a stunning pose or pull off a spectacular stunt, and here it happened to come when making a bold political statement. Two very different causes of praise, but causes of praise nonetheless.

"I'm sure many people would agree, Mrs. Dreemurr. Speaking of which, something that's probably been on several people's minds lately... You two have been married for quite some time now, correct?"

"Correct."

"Well, last time I checked, that usually leads to 'certain things' happening in the family. Has there been any talk between you two about potentially raising a child together?"

There it was. That topic. That one subject that she'd been wanting to discuss with Asriel for so long now... or at least when "the right time came".

Except this wasn't the "right time". Asriel sure wasn't here, and she sure wasn't ready to start making a decision in full view of hundreds of thousands of people. Though everyone else could only hear the whoops and applause of the studio audience, Frisk's head started doubling down on how to possibly respond to this - the one question she never would've guessed she'd be asked right now.

She paused for a second, then another, then finally spoke.

"Well, regardless of whether or not we decide to do something like that, I think it's important to know that we've already gained so much from each other in the course of our relationship, and we're going to be happy no matter what we do."

Only a little bit of applause for that one. Not the juicy answer the audience was looking for, but they seemed satisfied enough. The host seemed to be able to read how much the question had briefly thrown her off, because he thankfully changed course.

"Well, I'm happy for both of you," he said. "One more thing I'd like to say to you; concerning your friend Mettaton."

Many members of the audience clapped, while others "Oooohh"'d. Frisk wondered what he could possibly be leading up to.

"Now, as I'm sure you may know, he recently managed to surpass my show in ratings, after so long of working his way up to the top in human television. First of all, I'd like you to give him my sincerest congratulations. I know myself how hard it is just to get to this point, and going even further is probably no easy task."

"I'm sure he'll be quite flattered," Frisk smiled.

"Second of all, could you find out if it's mechanically possible for him to go fuck himself?"

The audience roared with laughter. Frisk couldn't help but join in, the sudden vulgarity of it taking her by surprise. "Your words, not mine!"

"Absolutely. Thank you so much for joining us, Frisk Dreemurr!"

"Thanks for having me, Mr. Colbert!" Frisk replied.

With that, she moved in to shake his hand as the show's theme played and the cameras started to zoom out and fade away to a commercial, marking the end of the interview.

...

_"Second of all, could you find out if it's mechanically possible for him to go fuck himself?"_

Everyone in the room howled with laughter at this. Asriel especially had to control his laughter after a bit before he started being unable to breathe. Such language was very rarely a part of interviews like this, but it was kind of a nice change of pace. Besides, who knew just how Mettaton would react when he heard about this!

_"Your words, not mine!"_

_"Absolutely. Thank you so much for joining us, Frisk Dreemurr!"_

_"Thanks for having me, Mr. Colbert!"_

Looked like the interview was over. Alphys hit the record button on the remote, signaling the TV to stop recording, and went over to eject the DVD. As she did this, everyone already started talking about how much they enjoyed it, and how great Frisk did on the show.

Asriel was hoping that none of them were thinking about that one question the host had asked her. The topic was something he only wanted to discuss with Frisk, and didn't want anyone else trying to influence their choice, even in spite of how much he trusted them. Ignoring that, if they did decide to go through with it, he wanted it to be a surprise, and it would be hard to surprise them if they had been thinking about it all week. Thank god Frisk managed to cleverly dodge the topic with only a few seconds to think.

Now, though, he was wondering... how would he make the decision with his wife? He certainly had no idea how they'd decide if they were ready, and there wasn't really much help he could get without having to explain what was going on. Unless he was clever, that is...

Asriel looked around the room of his friends and family, already deep in their conversations again. His parents? No way, they'd immediately be able to tell what was going on. He knew by now how keen a parent's instincts could be. He looked around again, and saw Undyne and Alphys. Maybe... as long as he chose what he said wisely.

They soon noticed him as he walked up. "Well, your Highness," Undyne proudly began, "what did we tell ya? Did my girl's handiwork impress you, or what?"

Alphys blushed as Undyne wrapped an arm around her. "Aww, Undyne..."

"It was certainly quite impressive," Asriel said, really meaning it. "I was actually wondering, how did you come about to putting that TV together?"

"W-well, it's kind of funny, really," Alphys explained. "A few weeks ago, my science team started working with Dr. Fraser's team to, uh, experiment with co- combining monster technology with human technology that served s- similar functions. When I experimented with the parts used to make a T- TV set, he was so impressed with what I did that he- he decided to let me keep it rather than moving it to storage!"

"Heh, ever since then, Daphne's started trying to work with an old music player herself, seeing if she can do something similar. Great minds think alike, huh?" Undyne said, pulling Alphys closer as she grinned from ear to ear.

"Neat to hear," Asriel agreed. He looked over across the room for a moment, seeing that Sater was shooting the breeze with a flustered Daphne. "Actually, speaking of which, there's another thing I've been wondering for a bit now... how exactly did you decide to have her?"

Undyne and Alphys looked at each other for a second. It was clearly a question they weren't expecting. Thankfully, though, they seemed perfectly fine with answering it. "Well, uh, I guess it just came down to eventually realizing that we w- wanted to create something more out of our r- relationship," Alphys said.

"Yeah!" Undyne chimed in. "I mean, we knew that we'd pretty much be together for the rest of our lives anyway and we wouldn't trade what we have for anything, so why shouldn't we do all the fun stuff couples get to do?"

"I- I couldn't agree more!" Alphys chirped.

"Why did you ask?" Undyne inquired.

"Uhh..." Asriel froze for a moment. Stupid, stupid ol' goat. The one question he forgot to prepare for, and it was the most obvious one in retrospect.

Thankfully, Sans came in to save him. "hey, bud," he interjected, "wouldja mind if I took you aside for a second?"

"Oh, not at all," Asriel responded, letting Sans lead him a bit further away. "What's up?"

"so, just before the interview started, I talked with frisk a little. you know, to loosen the ol' nerves," Sans explained. "and she wanted me to tell you something. well, two things, actually."

"What were they?" Asriel asked.

"first of all, she's already looking forward to seeing you again. you probably already knew that, but she wanted me to tell you anyway. second of all... she said there's something important she'd like to talk with you about when you get the chance."

"...Really?" Asriel asked.

"yeah. she said it was something good, but, you know, just prepare yourself anyway, all right?"

"Yeah... yeah, I got you," Asriel said.

"great. if you'll excuse me, i better talk with sater before there's no mayo left for the rest of us." As Sans started walking over to his gluttonous son, he briefly turned around and winked at Asriel.

_Could he know...?_ he wondered. _No. He couldn't._ There was far too much else brought up during the show for it to be the prominent thing on the diminutive skeleton's mind. Either way, one thing was for sure - tomorrow would hold quite the interesting turn of events.

...

The gentle hum of the car engine was barely noticeable to Frisk at this point. Sure, there was the fact that she had been driving the old thing for years now, but between all that had happened the past few days and the tire of flying back home, it wasn't even present in her mind anymore. She probably wouldn't have even noticed if it grew louder or stopped at all. Heck, it would have been a welcome change; anything to break apart the monotony of a day that had mostly been spent sitting in a self-motivated transport of some kind.

It was a good thing she had packed lightly for the whole trip, Frisk decided. By this point it was getting close to the evening, and having to make multiple trips to carry her bags in the house when she finally arrived would only be another obstacle between her and getting some R &R, which she sorely wanted to get to.

She knew that wouldn't be all there was, though. She had already made the solid decision to finally discuss the potential of a child with her husband, and there was no backing out now. Besides, she had wanted to do this for so long, wanted to know if he was on the same page as her, so finally getting somewhere with this would be satisfying.

Her house came into view. Frisk slowed down, pulled in, and started getting her bags out of the car trunk. She briskly walked to the front door, opened it, and walked in to the foyer.

Oddly, Asriel wasn't there like she thought he'd be. When she was away he often occupied himself in the foyer area so he'd be able to greet her as soon as she got home, but this didn't seem to be the case. She did realize, however, that a pleasant smell seemed to be coming from the kitchen.

Just as she noticed this, Asriel strode into view from around the corner, having heard the front door open and close and know exactly who it was. "Frisk!" he gleefully exclaimed. "You're home!"

"Asriel!" Frisk smiled as she walked forward to hug her fluffy hubby. "How did I do?"

"You were wonderful, Frisk. Everyone loved it," Asriel said. After taking a moment for a quick kiss, he added, "I made dinner for you."

"Oh, that's great!" Frisk said. "I was wondering what that nice smell was."

"I knew that whatever you had at the hotel, it couldn't possibly beat a good, homecooked meal," Asriel said as he led her into the kitchen.

He really was right. Though there was nothing at all wrong with the choice steaks, rolls, and peas that the hotel had provided, it didn't quite have the same welcoming warmth compared to what Asriel had made. The grilled chicken and corn on the cob he'd made smelled wonderfully inviting - with some escargot on the side for good measure. They'd both been getting more creative with what they were learning how to cook, so it only seemed fitting that Asriel would be the one to learn about escargot.

Frisk took in the sight of the food that she could practically taste in the air and smiled. "It looks delicious, Az." He seemed pleased.

Dinner was, for the most part, a relaxing way to spend time with each other again. Between chews they would talk about how their days had gone and how much they had missed each other. Frisk would ask how the family get-together had gone and Asriel would tell her all about how well it went and how everyone loved the interview. They both shared in laughter when they recalled the host's remarks about Mettaton, and Asriel made sure to confirm that he had successfully recorded the whole thing.

Eventually, though, their plates were nearly cleaned off. Just as he was about to excuse himself from the table, Asriel remembered what Sans had told him. "So," he began, "you wanted to talk about something important?"

Frisk suddenly remembered it as well. "Oh yeah, that's right," she said. "Well, there's been something I've been wanting to think about with you for a bit now..."

"Something good, I've heard," Asriel interjected.

Frisk smiled. "Yeah, something good. You see..." she briefly paused, going through how she had planned to bring it up earlier that day. "You remember when the interviewer was asking about us, right?"

Asriel nodded. "Yep."

"Well...  there was something he brought up that I had been wondering myself lately," Frisk continued. "We've been together for a while now and all, and... well, I've been thinking about going further with this."

Asriel looked at her intently, awaiting to hear what she would say. "Go on."

Frisk took a deep breath. "So, I've been thinking... should we try having a child?"

The words seemed to tumble out of her mouth rather than gracefully sliding into place, like she had hoped. She suddenly grew a bit nervous about how Asriel would react, but surprisingly, he seemed to be taking it well.

"Actually," he began, "I've been thinking about the same thing."

Frisk sat silent for a second, taking it in. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I want to share something like this with you. Whatever kind of connection my parents had when they were raising me, I want that with you. I want our own child that we can raise together, who we can love and nurture and spend our lives looking after," he said. He decided to leave out the fact that he would likely outlive Frisk without a child, thinking it would be too dark to bring up now.

"Az, that's great!" Frisk exclaimed. She was all too lucky that he happened to share her thoughts on the matter. Perhaps she would have brought it up sooner if only she had known. "But are you sure you're ready? I mean, we both know it won't always be easy."

"Hey, we're already getting used to our lives getting harder," he smiled. "Hell, I've already been through the hardest parts of my life. Knowing what we'll be doing... it'll be worth it."

Frisk grinned. "I think we're on the same page."

Asriel gave a satisfied nod. He briefly looked down at his plate. "So, uh, when did you think it would be a good time, to... you know, start the process?"

Frisk blushed, knowing what he meant. "Well... like they say, no time like the present."

They both smiled at each other. After proceeding to clear their plates, they then went on to begin the events that would change their own and possibly even more lives forever...  



End file.
